


The Wild West

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Heimdall, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Wong, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Bounty Hunters, Brothels, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Detectives, God(dess) of Mischief, M/M, Omega Karl Mordo, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Thor (Marvel), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: While rebuilding their lives, the inhabitants of New Asgard find themselves in a difficult position when two strangers roll into town looking for a dangerous outlaw.
Relationships: Heimdall/Thor, Heimdall/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Karl Mordo, Stephen Strange/Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Wild West

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think of as a kitchen sink fic. I tend to try to restrain myself with adding too many tropes. Sometimes though, like with this fic, I just gotta dump them all in and see what happens. Hope someone enjoys.

“They arrive on the two o’clock,” Heimdall remarked nonchalantly. 

With a grimace, he put his right boot on and then his left, clearly getting ready to go. All Thor could do was watch from under the sheets; his whole body sore from the fall he had taken a few days ago. It was one of the many reasons he had come to town after moving to the ranch a few months back. The moments they had together were few and far between for the most part. When Thor was on the drive up north, he often pinned for these moments and wasn’t going to waste them. Yet, he couldn't stand the memories from this town at times. However, with the whole right side of him bruised, Heimdall told him they needed to take it easy. He was always looking out for Thor. Thor knew Heimdall's care of him was first done out of duty to the town and Thor’s father, but things had changed, and Heimdall was currently doing it out of desire and worry. 

Maybe Thor had been brash in his youth, but now he was battle worn and ready to settle. All he had to do was convince Heimdall that Thor needed him more than the town. With Sif back and Valkyrie running the town smoothly as the mayor, Thor didn’t see how it could take much longer.

“I don’t like this at all,” Thor grumbled.

“Even though I told them otherwise, it is possible that with everything that’s happened that this man is living right under our noses. There won’t be any harm in having them make some inquiries, as long as they do it quietly. They’re also not some wild bunch from what I can tell.”

“How can you tell? Besides, you know everything that goes on in a hundred mile radius.”

“Well, it sounds as if this Karl Mordo knows how to slip in and out of places pretty well.”

Thor nodded, grumpy that they were being imposed upon by these outsiders. The last time some stranger stumbled into town looking for someone, they wound up with quite a number of people dead, including his father. Now, he was supposed to believe that someone was just living amongst them in their small town without their knowledge. It was laughable. Yet, he couldn’t say anything, as he had picked up and moved out a year after their little town had been shaken to its core. 

“You will be there to meet them?” Heimdall checked. 

“The two o’clock that is often really the three-fifteen.”

Heimdall got up, and turned to face Thor. Thor paused for a moment, staring at the Sheriff of New Asgard. He then reached out towards the man, fixing a button on his lower vest pocket that had come undone. It wouldn’t do to have the sheriff looking a little more ragtaged than normal.

“Did I distract you that much?” Thor teased when he finished. 

“It’s why I have to make you run my errands while you’re in town. Otherwise, I’d never get my work done.”

Thor was pleasantly rewarded when Heimdall bent down to give him a kiss. There was something quite lovely how they had been able to fall for one another gently, but unexpectedly. The realization that his best friend had been the love of his life had come as a pleasant surprise. He spent his youth chasing Alphas that he regarded as exciting, but really what he needed was someone steady and dependable. He had been a fool. 

No one batted an eye when the son of the mayor had settled down with the sheriff, as if they had already known, but no one had bothered to tell him. Even Loki had rolled his eyes and called him boring when he had confessed he had fallen in love. Now, he was making up for lost time. 

As Heimdall turned back, Thor, despite his injuries, latched himself to Heimdall's midsection, pulling the man back towards him. He once again wanted to reconfirm Heimdall’s feelings for him, and Thor almost always got what he wanted.

.oOo.

Stephen and Wong stepped off the train expecting to see exactly what they had seen at the last stop -a slapdash, pop-up town. He was pleasantly surprised to see that this one was a bit sturdier. The train station actually had some brick in it, and the facades of the buildings were colorfully painted compared to the old stained wood of the last place. This town looked more reputable, but Stephen knew appearances were often deceiving, and this was not the kind of place that people resettled. It was just a stop on the way out west, a mining town until a few years ago when there was an accident, decimating the whole town. Even out east they had heard of the tragedy. 

It was the perfect place for Karl to hide, despite the insistence by the local sheriff that it be hard not to be noticed. Karl had his ways, and from what Wong had gathered, he now had the means as well, somehow selling off his estate while on the run. Stephen agreed that it be hard to find him, and if they hadn’t had a stroke of luck a few weeks ago with an anonymous tip, they would have never gotten this far. Karl had messed up, trying to fool the wrong person, someone who knew who he was. The tales of his exploits back east had clearly reached as far as Blixby, even if they hadn’t quite gotten to this point in the country. 

Stephen breathed in the hot, dry air, cringing. It had been decades since he had been to such a place as this, and he did not find himself glad to be back west of the Mississippi, even if he had managed to escape the stifling humidity of summer in the east. He looked to Wong, who wiped the sweat of his own brow. 

“Where is this sheriff?” Wong asked in a slightly disgruntled manner. 

“He’s got a meeting with the mayor at the moment to discuss your arrival,” a deep voice said.

They turned to see a very tall gentleman standing in front of them. Stephen had to do a double take after he breathed in. He had not seen such a rough looking Omega in quite a while. The beard and free flowing long hair was not a style for male Omegas back east, and Stephen wasn’t quite sure it was here either. 

“I’ll bring you to where you’ll be staying before you’ll join both of them.”

“And you are?”

“Thor Odinson. I know who you two are.”

There was no need for them to introduce themselves. Stephen stuck out his hand, but found that it was not met. Instead, Thor took the luggage from the side, gently tossing it into a nearby wagon. Stephen gave Wong a wary look. Wong shrugged in response, but looked unphased by Thor’s ways. 

They then climbed in, Thor in the driving seat with Stephen and Wong behind him in the open, uncovered back. Before they left, Thor turned around.

“We’ve got either the hotel or the brothel. The brothel’s cheaper if you’ll be using their services, but if not, the hotel’s the better deal in the long run.”

Stephen frowned. He didn’t quite want to tell too much about themselves given how certain people may jump to correct conclusions. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it were a test. Right away, he got the feeling like they were going to be watched closely. 

“The hotel. We’re here on business, not pleasure.”

Thor nodded as they set off down the main street. It wouldn’t be far, but the wagon was necessary given the streets. They were a lot cleaner than the ones in New York, but they weren't as tidy as some of the trails they had seen running along their train route. The town was certainly lived in. 

The first couple of buildings they passed were most likely watering holes, and looking up Stephen noticed the signage. The paint was fairly crisp, as if it had been recently redone. It was then he noticed a figure on the balcony of the second story of a place called 'Jötenheimr'. The man stood against the rails in a sheer dark green dress coat that revealed a tight tunic underneath adorned with thick gold embroidery. It looked foreign, but Stephen wasn't sure from where exactly. He looked away after about a minute, as he and the figure had been staring at one another with some intensity.

"Who is that?" Stephen asked.

Thor slowed to take a good look back. 

"That's just Loki. He's the madam."

He made a mental note that they would have to go and pay him a visit. In most places, the ones that had their ear to the ground were most often the ones working at the edge of the law, even if the laws were fairly flexible in these parts.

When they got to where they were staying and sent their bags up, Wong and Stephen followed Thor into a room in the back. It was most likely a private office that had been vacated just for them. It was hard to believe that they'd run the government out of such a place, even if most of these towns were put together in the last ten years or so. 

"Mister Strange, Mister Wong, I'm Mayor Valkyrie." 

She looked as rough as the rest of them, but still maintained an Omega air about her that Thor had lacked. It was peculiar, as she was clearly of a high position with her clothes neatly pressed and her command of the room. Most places would not have elected an Omega to their highest position, but then again, this was what they referred to as 'the wild west'.

The Alpha with her had on a badge, and right away Stephen knew this was Sheriff Heimdall, the person they had been communicating with for the last few weeks. He seemed fairly relaxed, but also professional with a healthy dose of skepticism in his expression.

"Doctor Strange, actually."

The mayor looked at him as if he had just proclaimed himself King of America, but clearly wasn't going to say anything. 

"Let me cut to the chase, you think this man is in our town?" 

He had received so much resistance from them, and the more he thought about it, the more certain he was that Karl would think this was the perfect spot. These people did not want strangers poking their noses around. All Karl would have to do was act like he belonged here from the beginning. 

"Yes. If we didn't, we wouldn't have bothered to come here," Wong said for them, "we don't want to waste anyone's time."

Mayor Valkyrie looked at Wong.

"I'll give you three days. After that, you're welcome to spend your money at the saloon or any other establishments, but I don't want a question out of either of you about this 72 hours from now. Sheriff Heimdall will be happy to accompany you and point you in the direction you may wish to go."

She was firm and no nonsense, the kind of person Stephen would have liked, if she hadn't just put them in a time crunch. 

Stephen looked at Wong, both exchanging a knowing glance.

"We've had a long journey, mam, and we would like to go to our room to discuss and collect ourselves," Stephen added.

"Room?" Thor asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yes. We're not working for anyone that can splurge on more than the basics," Wong interjected.

Stephen knew that would shut down any other questions, and he felt a bit of relief. They didn't know who they could or could not trust in this town, and would like to keep everything quiet if possible. Not only could it cause difficulties for them socially, but if Karl was in the area, Stephen was sure that he would find out a lot sooner if people were talking too much.

After they discussed a few more points, they dispersed. Wong and Stephen were shown up to their room by the manager of the hotel. When they got into their room, they were pleasantly surprised by how well done it was. They would sleep well when they did sleep.

Wong shut the door after the manager, the lone employee they had seen, had left the room. He shook his head in disbelief of what had just transpired.

“Yea, bit intense. Now that we’ve got this constraint on us, we have to move carefully,” Stephen replied.

“The church first.”

Stephen nodded. He didn’t know when or where Karl would strike, but it was a good bet that he would find his next victim there. The problem was figuring out what type of person he would seek out next. He never targeted the ones most would find to be hypocritical, it was always the ones according to his own code. It rarely turned violent, but there had been cases depending on the victim. 

He just hoped they would have enough to go on within three days. Stephen could feel that they were close.

.oOo.

Ink splashed on the page as Karl jolted into an upright position due to the sudden opening of his door. He squeezed his eyes shut in irritation, knowing who it was, but still being spooked by the possibility it could be someone unwelcome. All Omegas knew that they could find shelter in the back rooms of brothels when traveling, but not all brothels would watch their clientele as well as they did their money. For those approaching their heat, or those wanting to keep a low profile, it was a good deal. The upper classes would not be caught traveling without a companion and be forced to seek shelter in a brothel and he liked it that way. They were the ones most likely to be aware of his existence. For now, he felt safe enough from prying eyes, if not from drunk patrons.

He sat back and looked up at the madame of the establishment, Loki. His shoulder-length black hair was pulled back that day, and he seemed to have a little more life in him than the other days they had been together. 

“Something is happening,” He said with a smirk.

Karl raised his brow, knowing there was more to the story, and it was possibly relevant to him. Loki did not throw out information frivolously. 

“I’ve just seen my dearest brother escorting some VIPs down the road. Now, if they were truly important, the mayor would have come out to greet them, so why my brother? I had a feeling he was in town, but running someone’s errands like that? Something is definitely going on.”

Loki sat against the desk Karl was at, his long legs stretching out near Karl’s chair. At times, Karl felt a bit of deja-vue from the action, as Strange would do such things, but Loki was a different type of force in the world. For one, Loki was an Omega, and had a sensitivity to him that matched. At the same time he also had an edge to him that Karl couldn’t help but appreciate. The first night Karl had come seeking a room, Loki had a dagger under a drunken, hostile patron who had clearly upset one of his employees, and Karl knew he had come across someone very much like himself. 

It wasn’t love at first sight, but he found himself drawn to Loki in a powerful way. He knew that it was the only reason he hadn’t moved on, even if he wouldn’t tell the arrogant fool anytime soon.

“If they were truly important, there would have been a parade. I’m sure it’s just some investor. Like you said before, the town is looking to expand.”

Karl went back to his letter, dipping his pen in the bottle of ink. There was correspondence with his mother that he needed to finish, instructing her on how to proceed with another chunk of his inheritance. She, like the money, needed to keep moving, but he found that she lacked the sense to keep herself hidden well for long. He was surprised that Stephen and Wong hadn’t found her yet. He figured they had too much ambition to think of trying to lure him out using her. Even if they had thought of it, he knew it would be a futile exercise, as he would never jeopardize his cause for her. It would have just been a new sort of headache.

“These were no investors.”

“Please Loki, I need to finish this.”

The taller man slid down the side of the desk before sitting upon Karl’s papers, moving each leg to spread them on either side of Karl. 

“You sit here all day, coming out only at dusk. Although, I applaud your commitment to your douer existence, you should really consider living a little. You may find that having a little fun would relieve you of some of your worries.”

Loki leaned back, clearly looking to ‘play’. What kind of play he was hinting at was lost upon Karl, talking about one thing, but saying something entirely different with his posture. Karl tossed his pen to a Loki-less side of the desk before rubbing at his eyes. Loki licked his lips with a knowing expression. Karl ran one of his hands up Loki’s leg. 

“I need to finish this or I may not be able to pay you for next month.”

Loki sighed.

“You could always take on one of my VIPs. Just once would settle that.”

“I’m no beggar.” 

“I never claimed you were. None of my Omegas are.”

There was a hint of hostility in the statement. He was fiercely protective of the ones he did care for, something that Karl had learned quite quickly, and something that many others had missed. Even though Karl didn’t go out often, he did occasionally head to one of the seedier establishments at the edge of town with a knife tucked in his boot. He heard things about the people around. Loki had a reputation. 

“I mean that I do not wish to complicate our relationship with more business than is necessary.”

“So if I offered you a free room, you would not take it?”

“I would not take it.” 

Loki gave him an incredulous look, but Karl knew nothing was ever for free, even if Loki was in a giving mood. There would be expectations. The bill always came due. 

“One day you’ll stop trying to be so noble.”

“One day you’ll stop pretending like you don’t have some sense in you,” Karl lightly teased back.

A small smile spread across his face as he looked upon Loki’s grin. There was something very attractive about the unconventional man. 

“Let’s go out tonight,” Karl said softly, “Leave the business to one of the more trustworthy ones.”

Loki nodded, putting his hand through the whisps of his hair that had fallen out of its tie. Although it would be dangerous, Karl would take the risk and bring the other Omega to the main saloon. There Loki could satisfy his desire to stir up the gossip in the town, and Karl could hopefully figure out how to proceed with his plans. If he could, he didn’t want to touch the money he had left. 

Finding himself at a crossroads of staying put or moving on, he would have to mull over his next step in life. 

.oOo.

Heimdall sat at his desk pondering the events of the day. Waking up next to Thor was always a welcomed start, but he found the day progressing in an odd fashion. These two men that had come clearly had their own agenda, yet they were being quite secretive. Although they had the credentials, they weren’t part of the law in a traditional sense, only private individuals that had been hired help. It was something that may have become popular out east, but to Heimdall they seemed like they were just another type of outlaw rolling into town. He had no idea if their means were justified. 

Part of his worry came from the last time they had a strange individual roll into town proclaiming to be carrying out the law of the land. Hela had destroyed everything and killed many. It was why Mayor Valkyrie wanted these men followed and watched. It was an easy task given the size of the town, but something didn't sit right with Heimdall. He thought it would be better if they worked together, but the mayor was worried about the fallout if it were to go wrong. 

Sighing, he got up and went to the door to wait for their guests to step out of the hotel across the street. There were normal people who came and went, most dressed plainly, with the occasional person wearing something a little fancier than the others. The bank owner often dressed to impress any possible future mate. Everyone knew she was looking, but they also knew the woman's father was trouble. 

He watched them as he normally did, until someone caught his eye. There was no mistaking the tall, blonde haired man as he came down the street with a little more care in his step. Behind him were Misters Strange and Wong. When they came up to him, he closed the door to the Sheriff's Office, giving Sif a nod goodbye. She would hold down the fort while he was gone. 

"Where to?" Heimdall asked.

The two outsiders looked at each other before Wong said, "the church. We don't need a party to see us there, unless you want to tip off a dangerous, wanted man."

There was a warning tone to his voice that made Thor give off the scent of him about to clash. It caused Heimdall to step closer to him, trying to ease the other man's mood. Ever since his father's death and Loki's near death, Thor had become very protective of the town in his own way and especially protective of Heimdall.

"We'll give you your space, but let's not play dumb, we both know we have instructions, same as you."

They both gave each other a look before nodding. The two seemed relatively reasonable about the restrictions placed upon them. Heimdall understood the stress of the hunt when the person was two steps ahead of you. Although he had a sketch of the man, by this point he knew this Mordo must be in hiding, if he was in the town at all. 

Their group moved along as quietly as they could, but it was hard with Heimdall and Thor together. Everyone in town knew them, and they weren’t necessarily the correct size to be able to duck others easily. The only advantage was that people tended not to notice the other two men with them.

When they finally got to the church, Strange and Wong went inside while Thor waited with Heimdall outside of the doors. 

“What are you thinking?” Thor asked.

“This probably won’t be our problem soon. If he’s here, he’ll probably be gone by the evening. Then we can get back to normal.”

“We can hope.”

Heimdall smiled. He understood the weariness in Thor’s countenance. Gone was the youth he had known, replaced with a man he could sympathize with. 

They waited together, not a word was exchanged further as they watched those passing nod in their direction. A group of very young Omegas hurdled together, whispering and giggling about something, looking in their direction. Heimdall managed to keep a straight face, overhearing one quietly pondering over how they could catch an Alpha like Heimdall as Thor gave a pointed look at the guy.

When the two visitors left the church, they had grave expressions on their faces. 

Strange folded the sketch he had brought with him. 

“Well, if he’s here, he’s laying low.”

“He’s here,” Wong told him.

“How do you know?” Thor asked.

“I just know him,” Wong said, his brow wrinkling in concentration as he scanned the street. 

“Anywhere else you would like to go?” Heimdall asked.

“The saloon, sometimes he finds people there,” Strange responded.

They started off towards the saloon where they would pick up a bite to eat while Strange and Wong went about their business. It was all very casual in some ways, but at the same time he could feel the underlying current of resentment from the two men in being tied down with an escort. They most likely were given free range in other places, able to poke their noses in spaces without having to ask for permission. New Asgard couldn't have that happen though; they wanted to keep a tight lid on things. With everything that had happened and the citizens still skittish about outsiders, it could be dangerous to their visitors as well. 

When they got to the saloon, Heimdall and Thor took seats at a table in the corner, watching the other two interact with the few patrons there. There would be a lot more people later, and Heimdall had a feeling they’d have to accompany them there in the evening. Any good law man knew that information flowed freely as long as the drinks were being poured.

From the looks of things, the two men were having no luck. Eventually, they all gathered at the same table, having a drink with some food. It was the normal fare of meat, some sort of sauce and a chunk of bread. Their guests seemed put off by sauce, but were clearly hungry enough to try it. It was the only real meal in town, as the food at the hotel was inedible and the lone restaurant would make you sick. People could get a bite at an extra charge at the brothel, but only if they paid for their time first. 

Thor took his bread and bit off a chunk, looking at Heimdall with that same weariness he had since the morning before. He then took a swig of beer that lasted probably too long for Strange from the look of it. 

“We could stop by the brothel after this to see if Mordo is there,” Heimdall stated. 

“Loki wouldn’t harbor a fugitive. He wouldn’t want to be tossed in jail, again,” Thor interjected.

“Karl’s rather convincing and has the funds. Are you sure this Loki would reject such a proposition? I've heard the stories,” Strange said.

“Listen. I’ll handle Loki.”

Heimdall was of two minds. Although he understood that Thor wanted to protect his younger brother, he didn’t trust Loki to keep on the straight and narrow. Thor clearly had his doubts, and tipping Loki off would be a dangerous gamble. He frowned, realizing how tricky this could quickly become.

“Loki will probably be here tonight, talking up patrons. It may be best to discreetly ask then,” Heimdall mentioned.

And by ask, he really meant to press him for a truthful answer. 

“That sounds more reasonable,” Wong urged Strange.

Strange shrugged nonchalantly, and Thor gave him a look. He clearly didn’t think much of these two men, but he wasn’t going to step in their way. Thor would protect his own, but he also had the same goal as everyone else at the table. 

The rest of their lunch was fairly uneventful, and eventually the two men decided to retire to their hotel room to discuss what they were going to do next. Heimdall and Thor accompanied them back, glad for the respite. The sun was high and their energy low, and after bidding their guests farewell, Heimdall and Thor then decided to head to Heimdal’s place at the edge of town, with the understanding they would meet the self-styled detectives after the sun went down. 

.oOo.

"Well that was a waste of time. I wouldn't be surprised if we tipped him off with that entourage," Wong grumbled, running his hands over his head.

Stephen gave him a sympathetic look.

"Can't dictate how to run things outside of our city." 

Wong sighed heavily. He knew that, but most other places let them do what they needed to do with little resistance. This town was a little less lawless than the others they had been to before. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder that he would have swatted away, if it weren't for the fact that the frustration building inside of him had finally seemed to get to him. Wong found some comfort in the gesture, even if he didn't move to confirm it. It was one of the reasons he had warmed to Stephen. There was no real  mollycoddling he had to do with the other man. Stephen was pretty abrasive, but he had his moments of humanity and kindness that showed through. At this point in life, Wong could appreciate the waters of the cactus a little more than maybe he would have in his youth. 

He had changed a great deal over the last few decades of his life. If he sat and thought about it, he would have to admit America was very much a strange place, twisting his perceptions of good and bad to the point where only the grey middle ground survived. Unlike Karl Mordo though, he could still distinguish wrong from right. 

"We both don't want him to slip through our fingers. If you want, we can head over to the brothel ourselves and say we were just looking to have a fun time. Nothing too suspicious with a couple of Alphas with an afternoon to kill," Stephen suggested.

Wong turned, thinking on it for a second before sitting upon the bed in their room.

"If we do that and he's made some deal with this Loki character, he'll most likely slip out the back. But I also don't think the Sheriff has the best plan. I'm thinking that if one of us feigns illness and slips out to the brothel while the other chats up Loki, it may be our best chance to thoroughly investigate his whereabouts."

Stephen nodded. Although Stephen had risen in their ranks pretty fast and gained a reputation for excellence, he often deferred to Wong's experience and knowledge. The two of them had become partners in many different senses of the word. The weight of the other man pressing upon him as he rested his head upon Wong's shoulder reminded him of that.

"Should we do as the locals and get a little midday shut eye?" 

"Only if shut eye is your actual goal."

He turned his head slightly to the side to see the smirk on Stephen's face, telling Wong that he had guessed correctly. 

"Mmmmm. Are you sure about that?"

Wong nodded in response. There were some things that could wait, and he frankly was exhausted by their journey hopping around from town to town. 

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

The words were meant to reassure, but Wong knew there was an echo of hollowness to them. Stephen did want to find Mordo, but really, Wong knew Stephen wasn't sure if he had it in his heart in catching Karl. 

.oOo.

Every so often Loki would head to the saloon to help business. He'd buy drinks for the good customers, and see if there were any new faces in the crowd. Sometimes he was able to glean some juicy bits of gossip from various patrons or the keep. Ever since the new mayor took over though, things were slow and uneventful. He had expected it to stay that way, until Karl Mordo showed up one day. According to his sources, the man had gotten into quite a bit of trouble out east, something to do with finances and bribes, but ultimately ending in many an Alpha's ruin. Rumors were that some had even gone as far as to exit this world because of it. However, Loki was not prepared to pass judgement, especially given how fair he had been treated by the man.

There was something so lovely about the poetic justice of it in his mind: the rise and fall of those in power, being usurped by those who had been oppressed. Of course this often meant himself, but he could appreciate Karl Mordo’s tenacity and sense of flair. The only thing that he didn’t quite understand was the supposed morality behind the man’s reasoning. Morals were for those who wanted to delude themselves that there was a fair and balanced world. If that was what he chose to believe, Loki would not try to persuade him otherwise. 

When Loki decided to go to the saloon that night, he didn’t expect it to be anything special. He had urged Karl to come along with him many times, but like all the other times before when Karl had accepted, at the last minute he declined the invitation. The night continued normally when he first entered the establishment, alone, but always ready for some trouble. Armed with knives in his boot, he entered and sat down at the bar to talk to the keep. It was then the night took a turn as he found his arm being clasped rather tightly. Faster than most, he managed to get one of his trusty daggers out, only to find his knife wielding wrist caught in the hand of a very familiar Omega -his brother’s.

He frowned. The only ones who could really best him in a fight were those who knew him too well. Thankfully, he wasn’t in the mood for a fight. However, it looked as though Thor was. 

“We’ve got a problem.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, questioning the bulkier man. There was no point in wasting words. 

“You’re going to answer some questions from that visitor over there, and you’re going to do it truthfully.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

“Loki, you owe me.”

He bobbed his head in response, mulling over the command the oaf had barked at him. Deep down inside, they truly understood one another. It was just that when they were together things tended to be messy. Dear old dad had made sure of that. 

Reluctantly, Loki followed Thor over to a side table where the sheriff and his ‘guest’ sat. Loki had seen the man before, previously with what he assumed was another Alpha. He thought it odd that the other man was nowhere to be found. Only the lanky, goateed man sat in front of him; his drink in front of him laid untouched, and was clearly only at the saloon on whatever business he came in for. 

Loki didn’t like the look of him. 

“Sit,” Thor grunted.

He obliged, taking a seat as dramatically as he could. If need be, he would make a scene, and it would be known by all that he was there. 

“Now pray tell me why my bully of a brother has decided that I need to sit and talk here with you, instead of trying to keep my business afloat.”

That earned him a glare.

“We’re looking for a man-” the stranger began.

“Aren’t we all?” Loki quipped.

The stranger was not amused by his words, instead rolling his eyes and sliding a drawing across the table. It was a wanted poster of Karl Mordo. Loki had a feeling before he even saw the picture that it would be of Karl. He tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible for a moment, before smirking at it.

“I can see why he’s wanted.”

“-Loki.”

“Fine. If I see a patron come into my place that looks like him, I will alert Deputy Heimdall. Sorry,  _ Sheriff  _ Heimdall. “

Heimdall ignored Loki as per usual. Heimdall always seemed to have it in for Loki and now that Thor and Heimdall were a thing, albeit a quiet thing, Loki had a feeling he was being watched a little too closely. He also didn’t appreciate the crowd questioning him, and although would be accused of lying, he was technically correct. There were no patrons who looked like Karl, only his guest. Karl may have paid for the room, but Loki was willing to give it for free by this point. 

“This is no joke. This man has the ability to destroy reputations and has even crippled towns economically targeting certain individuals.”

“Why should I care?” He retorted.

After all they had been through, he did care, but he wasn’t going to show it. Thor could see through his lie, and surprisingly wasn’t about to call him out on it. It looked like they both had to play their parts.

“Because, then who will keep your business afloat?” Heimdall asked quietly.

Loki frowned, knowing he had a point, but he also felt confident that Karl would include him in his decisions. After all the man had hesitated so long, having stayed with Loki for a few weeks now, that Loki knew deep down inside he wasn’t going to do anything anytime soon. 

“Well, if that is-”

Loki never got a chance to finish his statement though, as they heard a few loud bangs coming from the streets outside. Everyone jumped to their feet, the braver ones moving towards the doors. Some decided to huddle inside, while Loki decided to quietly slip out the back. He didn’t want any part of what may be going down. 

.oOo. 

She rarely drew her gun, but when she did, she normally didn’t miss. Unfortunately, it was turning out to be a rather abnormal night, standing in the middle of the street, trying to watch which way the horse was going. 

At first she thought the man to be a common thief, but then she got a good look at his face under a low street lamp and knew it was the outlaw Mordo. There was no mistaking the distinct scarring and hard look in his eyes. And when those eyes had met hers, it was then she drew her gun, prompting him to reach in his pocket. At first, she thought he was going for his weapon and warned him, but then he put his hands up. It had all been a ruse though. Something flashed, bright, and a loud explosion of sorts happened. By the time she had recovered from the shock, he had mounted a freed horse. It was then she shot at him.

She was surprised to find the plump law man running up to her, hissing at her not to shoot. Clearly, they wanted him alive, although she couldn’t fathom why. If such a man wreaked such havoc across so many territories, why would anyone care if justice was enacted? 

It was then she wished to banish the lot of them, but knew that she’d have to follow protocol to do so. Becoming mayor had its drawbacks. 

Looking back upon everything, she could curse Thor out for bestowing such a title upon her. One day she was drunk, roaming the great wilderness, hunting buffaloes and ruffians, and the next she was roped back into what they called civilization. 

She sighed as many other people came pouring out into the street to see the commotion.

"Sorry folks, no show here," She grumbled.

They still gathered around as she turned to walk away.

"What happened?" Thor enquired.

"Found your outlaw, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve."

The one called Strange spoke up,"No surprise there."

"Of course, he was hiding out in the brothel. One of the Omegas must have tipped him off," his partner, Wong, replied.

Thor looked angry, cursing his brother who was nowhere to be found. Heimdall seemed unsurprised, and all Valkyrie could do was to sigh, relieved it wasn't her problem anymore. Wherever the man went, she hoped it was far enough away so that she never had to see their faces again. If Loki disappeared as well, it would just be a bonus. She hoped things calmed in the future, and New Asgard could become the quiet town she knew it could be. 

.oOo.

Heimdall kicked off his boots, settling in the big chair Thor had recently made for him. Waiting in front of him on the table was a paper from a distant place. The headline mentioned a new train line, and the paper would have been of no consequence if it wasn't for a drawing that had caught his eye on the bottom corner of the front page. Underneath the striking picture he had seen before was a small blurb, the information that Thor most likely wanted him to see.

“So they finally got him? I’m surprised they managed to take him alive,” he murmured. 

“Eventually things sort themselves out,” Thor responded. 

Heimdall hummed, not wanting to remind him of the ones they lost. He didn’t agree with sentiment, but he wasn’t about to bring up the past to make a point over something like this. Sometimes people needed the illusion that things would get better. Heimdall knew though that things flowed and ebbed like the tide; things would get better, then worse again. So far they were on a good path. They had each other, there was relative peace, new buildings and jobs had come to the town along with the increase of rail tourists. His job had been going well, with only minor infractions after Loki left town. Part of him knew they wouldn’t have to wait long until the next big ebb would come, but for now he would enjoy what they had. 

When Thor came behind him to wrap his arms around Heimdall, all he could do was smile in contentment. There was nothing better than being in the moment, treasuring what they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I still have the will to write, I'm finding life is getting in the way. Still writing, but it's a lot slower than before. However, I just can't quit the Mordo fandom.


End file.
